


Mother Mary Full of Bruce

by mcphone



Series: ProjectStony [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#ProjectStony#的一部分，这里的Bruce背负着一项艰难的使命，而Steve和Tony在做他俩最擅长的事，再一次。<br/>（寡廉鲜耻的一篇，壮士你确定你要看下去吗壮士？）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Mary Full of Bruce

“这值得吗，伙计们？”Bruce问，试图得到Steve和Tony的注意，但当他成功后又立刻后悔了。  
因为这两伙计都转过头来瞪着他，脸上带着还没刹住的愤怒和难以置信。  
“当然！”沉默了两秒钟后Tony尖叫，“这非常重要！”  
“请不要参与进来，Bruce。”Steve举起一只手，“坐到‘沉默角落’里去。”  
“我不是Clint——”Bruce抗议，但是看到他俩的眼神后，又努力把下半句话咽了回去。他举起手表示投降，从沙发上挪起来，坐到起居室另一边的躺椅里面。他只把屁股的三分之一放在椅子上——因为他还有点自尊。一般来说最常被流放到‘沉默角落’里的是Clint，于是你会看到一个愤怒的鹰眼半躺在躺椅里，紧闭着嘴巴不吱声，像猫头鹰一样瞪着其他人，用沉默搅起最令人难受的抗议。  
Bruce完全可以逃到另一个楼层去，但是他总觉得自己有责任监督着起居室里的情况，以免Steve和Tony真的找到方法弄死对方——没错，Bruce就是这么可靠的家伙，显然Fury也这么认为。  
“我把他们交给你了，Banner博士。”当时Fury这么说，“目前看来你是最正常的复仇者。”  
“你确定是我，而不是，其他任何一个人？”  
Fury没有回答，只是用剩余的一只眼睛瞪着他，一秒，两秒，三秒，直到Bruce放弃了抵抗。  
“好吧，我会看着他们的。”Bruce叹气。  
“每周二下午，你直接向我汇报。”Fury说，“我很看重你的汇报，Banner博士，别让我失望。”  
猜猜看谁会喜欢下周二下午？Bruce一边在心里抱怨，一边把手放在膝盖上，用行动向Steve和Tony表示安静和服从。  
“我们吵到哪里了？”Steve问，重新转向Tony。  
“你马上就要朝我吼那个经典的句子了——”Tony转动着手指提醒他，“你知道，那一句——”  
“哦，对了，谢谢。”  
“不客气。”  
“你在想什么？！！！”  
“我没有在想！我就这么做了！没有足够的时间！”  
“如果你从不打算服从我的命令，为什么还要让我领导这个团队？！”  
“因为我不喜欢当领导者！”Tony挥舞着手臂，“而且看你觉得自己是老大的样子很好笑！”  
“那话真伤人，老兄。”Clint走进起居室，坐到Bruce旁边，“嘿，别看着我，我只是来打发时间的。你们继续，别被我打扰。”  
“我不能再这么做了，Tony。”Steve继续。  
“我成功让美国队长放弃了？Jarvis！发出邀请！‘我让美国队长放弃了’的主题派对！复仇者大厦！晚上8点开始，没有结束时间！”  
“好的，sir。”  
“Jarvis，别发出邀请。Tony现在不具备正常的判断能力。”（Tony夸张地倒抽了一口气，张大了嘴巴。）  
“好的，captain。”  
“闭上嘴，”Steve从鼻子里发出哼哼声，“你现在看上去蠢透了。”  
“你怎么能？！你先是使唤了我的AI，然后又侮辱了我的脸！你怎么敢？！”  
“如果你现在站到镜子前去，就会同意我。”  
“这意味着宣战，Rogers！”Tony举起一只手指用力戳了戳Steve的胸口，冲出了起居室。  
“我还没结束呢！”Steve冲着他的背影大喊。  
电梯关上了。  
Steve转过身，看到了Clint和Bruce。  
“我还没结束呢。”他有点尴尬地重复，向电梯比划。  
“我们知道。”  
“这完全是他的错。”  
“我们知道。”  
“有一部分也是我的错，但大部分是他的错。”  
“你不必向我们解释，cap，”Bruce举起一杯果汁，“想来点吗？”  
“谢谢。”Steve接过来喝了两口，把瓶子放在茶几上，又找出一张杯垫放在瓶子下面。  
“你研究的调味料怎么样了，Bruce？”沉默了几秒钟后，Steve开始没话找话。  
“还需要一点努力，不过快了，我想。”  
“我们很高兴听到这个。”  
“别代表我！”Clint立刻说，“抱歉，Bruce，我恨你自己开发的调味料，无意冒犯。”  
“。。。多谢你的诚实。”  
“不客气。Coulson也恨它。”  
“好吧，谢谢。”  
“Natasha也恨它。”  
“我明白了。”  
“Bucky也恨它。”  
“说真的，我懂了。”  
“还有——”  
电梯打开了。  
Tony冲了进来，右手掌装备着盔甲。  
Steve眯起了眼睛。  
“冷静点，Tony！”Bruce连忙说。  
“开炮轰他，铁罐儿！”Clint说。  
Tony没有回答，只是气冲冲地瞪着Steve。  
“我能应付得来，你，”Steve挑了挑眉毛，“和你的手套。”  
Tony哼了一声，摘下手部盔甲扔向Steve。Steve一抬手接住了。  
“我挑战你，”Tony咬着牙，嘶嘶地说，“我要对你做最过分，最残忍，最难以忍受的事情，让你悲惨透顶，痛哭流涕。”  
“接受挑战。”Steve抬起下巴，把盔甲戴在自己手上。  
“你会后悔的。”  
“那就让我后悔吧。”  
“很好。”Tony从口袋里掏出一叠蓝色的卡片。  
“你不能！！”Steve倒抽了一口气，张大了嘴巴。  
“闭上嘴，你现在看上去蠢透了。”Tony立刻说，然后露出胜利的微笑。  
Steve闭上了嘴，满脸震惊和愤怒。  
“现在正在发生什么？”Clint问。  
“如果我没猜错的话，那是Steve给Tony的卡片，” Bruce说，“每张代表一件Steve不得不做的事情。”  
他痛恨自己知道这卡片是干什么用的，不幸地是，Tony在他面前炫耀过。  
“谢谢，Bruce，”Tony说，眼睛却瞪着Steve，“我称它们为‘神圣指令牌’。”  
“我抗议！”Steve喊。  
“不是个选项。猜猜我要使用哪一张？”Tony用手指一张张翻动着卡片，“你觉得这张怎么样？‘吻Tony直到他缺氧’？”  
“不行！”  
“或者这一张？‘舔Tony的背直到他全身发抖’？”  
“这太过分了！”  
“啊哈！我找到了！最完美的一张——”Tony抽出一张卡片用力甩到Steve胸口上。Steve接住它，低头看了一眼，脸刷地白了。  
“怎样，Rogers？”  
“我不会这么做的。”Steve说，声音硬邦邦的，“尤其不是现在。”  
“知道我为什么叫它们‘神圣指令牌’吗？因为它们是神圣的！你必须尊重它们！”  
Steve的脸简直变成了雕塑，Tony得意洋洋地望着他。最终Steve吞了口唾沫，把卡片撕成两半，慢慢揉成一团，手一扬投进沙发旁边的垃圾桶里。  
“Anthony Edward Stark。”他咬着牙说。  
“我能应付得来，你，”Tony回答，“和你的蠢舌头。”  
“事先声明，当我在完成它的时候，我会前所未有地憎恨着你。”  
“而在享受你完成它的时候，我也会前所未有地憎恨着你，”Tony举起手在胸口划了个叉，“我保证。”  
“你的地方还是我的？”  
“选择权交给你，毕竟你才是那个做体力活的人。”  
“我的地方。”Steve思考了一秒钟后决定，“我不能在Dummy面前做这个。”  
“相信我，我会录下来反复观赏，一遍一遍，直到我闭上眼睛都能想起每一秒钟。如果Dummy问起我们在做什么，我会实话实说——Steve做错了事，现在他在承受后果！”  
“你需要帮助，Tony。”  
“我可以在结束后再找心理医生。”Tony朝门口偏了偏脑袋，“你先请，captain。”  
Steve转过头，大步走出了房间，故意不看Clint和Bruce。  
“他自找的。”Tony向他俩解释。  
“我们知道。”  
“我警告过他了。”  
“我们知道。”  
“这完全是他自己的错。”  
“Tony！”Steve在门外喊。  
“马上来！”Tony朝门外吼。  
“现在！”  
“耶稣啊！来了！”Tony朝Clint和Bruce做了个鬼脸，小步跑了出去，两秒钟后电梯关上了。  
起居室里沉默了两秒钟，然后Clint一跃而起。  
“不行！”Bruce抓住他的手臂。  
“不是个选择！”Clint奋力挣脱来，冲到垃圾桶前，翻出被撕成两半并揉成一团的卡片。其中一半上用素描笔写了个大大的R，另一半上——  
“嘿，还给我！”  
“不行！”Bruce说，把抢过来的另一半紧紧攥在手心里。  
“如果我不看它，我永远也不得安宁！”Clint在Bruce逃向门口的途中截住了他，把他绊倒在地毯上。  
“你不能看！不然Coulson会疯掉的！！”  
“这甚至都说不通！！”Clint用四肢将Bruce固定住，但是Bruce把纸片塞进了嘴里。  
警报解除。  
“不！！！！”Clint哀号，“我再也睡不着了！！！”  
“这样更好，” Bruce说，伸展开四肢躺在地毯上，“相信我。”  
要怎么感谢我，Fury？

 

-The end-


End file.
